I'll Give You A Chance- Side Story: Ayushiki
by Yumi The Llama Queen
Summary: My side story to I'll Give You A Chance! Yoshiki and Ayumi get closer and closer...but, people like Ran, Azusa, and Naomi end up ruining it multiple times. Their love and bond is strong enough to keep them together, but will the relationship be successful? Who knows? ***There will be some lemon ;)***
1. Chapter 1

** Side Note/Author's Note: You have the read my first story, ****_I'll Give You A Chance _****before you read this. Heads up, there will be lemon, but near the end. I want to focus on their relationship more than the lemony-ness, which I think is kind of not needed, but I know how people are.**

** I'll Give You A Chance- Side Story **

**_Ayushiki_**

****Yoshiki held Ayumi tightly in his arms with Yuka and Kizami trailing after him. They were in the parking lot of the theater standing by Kizami's car. Yoshiki looked down at Ayumi and saw her weeping. Her eyes were closed tightly and her blue hair was covering up most of her face- you could only see her eyes closed with tears coming out of them. She finally opened her eyes and exchanged a few looks and glares with Yoshiki. Yoshiki never took his eyes off of her. His sharp greyish-blue eyes stared deeply into her darkish blue eyes that were big.

"Shinozaki... What's wrong? Do you want to go back?"

Ayumi sniffled and closed her eyes tightly again, causing more tears to come out and trickle down her now pink cheeks slowly. "N-...no..."

"Ayumi-Onee-chan? What's wrong?" Yuka inched closer to the two teens but was pulled back by the collar of her dress.

"Oi-, Yuka-chan, give her space." Kizami commanded Yuka as he stared at her emotionlessly. "She's a depressed girl who's into that creepy crap."

"Kizami!" Yuka kicked Kizami on his shin which caused him to fall back hard and groan out of pain. He got up after about five minutes.

"Yoshiki-" Ayumi began before she started crying harder. "H-..how come no one likes me? Nakashima doesn't, Mochida-kun doesn't and I'm pretty sure Morishige-kun hates me. Ren too!"

Yoshiki held onto Ayumi tightly and sighed. "They don't hate you.. Satoshi just doesn't like you romantically like how you wanted. Nakashima is, Nakashima. She doesn't like most people. Ren is an asshole so he hates everyone and Morishige is in a dark place.."

"Do-...do you hate me?" Ayumi sniffled again and winced and she looked up at Yoshiki. Yuka and Kizami held each other's hands and watched as Ayumi spoke.

"Shinoza-...Ayumi." Yoshiki smiled and moved a lock of Ayumi's hair out of her face before continuing on.

"I _love_ you. I have since the day we met. I always had and I wanted you all to myself. All mine. You're mine. Even if you didn't feel the same way for me, I'd always love you with all my heart. I could say more but this is kind of embarrassing since there are two others watching us right now..." Yoshiki said happily before his voice lowered when he glared at Yuka and Kizami.

Ayumi whimpered and sniffled and looked at Yoshiki lovingly- but that didn't mean she loved him. Or did she? It didn't matter. Yoshiki was glad to have her look at him in that way. It made him smile and it made him smile even more when he noticed the slight blush across her face. Ayumi's heart was pounding so bad and she felt her body heat up. A strange feeling of eagerness and warmth and love took over her body and she didn't know why. She honestly didn't know why Yoshiki made her feel the same way she would feel around Satoshi.

Yoshiki set Ayumi down and he held onto her until she could properly stand. Kizami and Yuka stared in awe as they witnessed Yoshiki's confession. Yoshiki never heard the words, "I love you" coming from her mouth but, he was glad she kind of accepted his feelings. Yoshiki took one last look at Ayumi and smiled and she exchanged a smile back- the blush never left her face. Kizami was about to speak but Seiko came rushing past them. They could hear her soft cries and they got a glimpse of her face. Her face was bright red- probably from crying so much; her eyes were half-lidded and her cat smile had just vanished. It was replaced with the most despairing frown ever.

"Uh..." Yuka mumbled as she tugged on Kizami's arm. "Kizami, what do we do about her?"

Kizami sighed. "She's none of our concern. She's a whole new different story."

Yoshiki looked at Kizami and nodded- Ayumi remained silent and looked down at her shoes. Kizami was right, Seiko and the others were a whole different story. For now on, it'll be him and Ayumi till the end.

"Ayumi- let's go.." Yoshiki spoke softly into her ear before he grabbed onto her wrist gently and took her back to her house...

**Author's Note: *Chanting* OTP, OTP, OTP! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'll Give You A Chance- Side Story**

_**Ayushiki Chapter Two: **_

Ayumi was wrapped up in a big, black fuzzy blanket. It was like she was a little burrito. She laid on her side on the bed; she opened up an eye slowly and quickly opened up the other. She blinked a few times and saw a big blurry vision in front of her. She blinked once and her eyes lit up and a pinkish-red blush spread across her face when she noticed it was Yoshiki standing right in front of her. He was towering over her while she slept.

"Wah...? Kishinuma-kun! Why-...why're you in my house-, my _room!" _Ayumi's voice cracked a few times and shook. She couldn't obtain that demanding, in charge attitude she always had. Yoshiki seemed to enjoy watching her struggle and be flustered.

"Just get up- it's already..." Yoshiki took his IPhone out of his back pocket, unlocking it and checking the time. "It's 10 AM already! You missed school..."

"I missed school? KISHINUMA! TODAY WAS THE DAY I COULD OF GONE BACK TO SCHOOL!"

Yoshiki nodded and sighed. Ayumi wasn't able to go back to school due to her depression. Ayumi was already over it but she was very weak since the medication wasn't meant for her but she had to take it since that was all she had.

"Im Class Representative...the fact I missed _two whole _months of school-..." Her mind trailed off and she grew silent..

"Ayumi..."

"Y-...Yoshiki.."

Yoshiki and Ayumi both looked at each other with their faces red as can be. Ayumi had never seen Yoshiki blush- and she thought he looked super hot and cute. He always had sharp eyes and a frown upon his face. His eyes softened and he had no facial expression but he looked so innocent and childish. The way he looked got her really excited in a sexual way. She gulped and looked up at Yoshiki shyly with the blush appearing more on her little face.

"Yoshiki-kun, can we cuddle?"

Yoshiki looked down at her- his eyes wide. He lifted his hands up in defense; it was a habit of course, and he just stared at her in disbelief. Ayumi wanted to _cuddle. _That would mean...they'd be together in the bed- hugging each other, cuddling, possibly kissing if he got that lucky. Yoshiki didn't even bother answering her. He slid into the bed like a snake and wrapped his strong arms around her petite body. He pulled her close and laid his chin on her head and closed his eyes slightly and smiled. Of course, Ayumi was shocked so she was in disbelief as well. Her blush intensified and she felt safe too now that Yoshiki had her in his arms.

Ayumi smiled and giggled lightly. "Thank you..." Ayumi said as she placed a kiss on his collarbone that was visible since he wore a crimson colored V-neck. The contact between Ayumi and himself, Yoshiki just felt so excited and loved. He didn't even know if she even loved him, but the fact that she was so close to him and doing certain things around him made him happy.

"Yoshiki-kun," Ayumi muttered as she sat up, she slowly pulled off her long sleeved shirt revealing a white tank top she had on.

"WAH- AYUMI-" Yoshiki fell off the bed and shrieked. He sounded like a 5 year old girl, or like _Satoshi. _

Ayumi was fully awake now- she was pretty much a bit drowsy and didn't know why she did all those things. She quickly covered herself up with the blanket. Finally, that she had her mind in the right place, she spoke; or more like..., yelled.

"YOSHIKI GET OUT WHY AM I HALF-DRESSED? WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU HOW COULD YOU EVEN-!"

Yoshiki sighed and shook his head. He blew his chance. Of course this would happen, it was just his luck! But, this little incident meant that he had a chance to make moves on her in the mornings or whenever she was tired. Yoshiki smirked as he realized this little thing. He was pretty dumb, but he had street smarts. He mentally cheered himself on for this small discovery on making moves on Ayumi.

Ayumi glared at Yoshiki and she threw back on her shirt as she continued to glare.

"Damn delinquent."

"Ugh- really?"


	3. Chapter 3

**I'll Give You A Chance- Side Story**

**_Ayushiki Chapter Three:_**

****Ayumi slowly got up out of bed. She wore a white nightgown. The nightgown was very long; it was more of a tank top nightgown. It had no sleeves. It was a pure snow-like color.( The nightgown looked like Menma's dress from **_Anohana _**and you should watch it xD ) Ayumi was a bit drowsy and her gait was really crooked and she walked as if she were drunk.

"K-..Kishinuma-kun...? A-..are you here...?" Ayumi blushed as she looked for Yoshiki. He had been taking care of her for months now and he also _lived _with her. Ayumi was now beginning to cry, she let out a small whimper and warm tears came out of her eyes, gently and slowly rolling down her cheeks. She was all alone and she didn't know where Yoshiki went and she felt so scared and alone.

"Ayumi-onee-chan!" Yuka said as she walked into the house. Yuka quickly took of her shoes and ran to Ayumi, hugging her tightly.

"Y-..Yuka-chan! Wh-..what're you doing her? Where's Kishinuma-k-kun?" Ayumi said, her voice cracking a few times as some tears made their way down her cheeks.

"Onii-chan and Yoshiki-Onii-chan told me to come watch you since they're busy. H-..hey onee-chan, are you alright?"

"M..-mhm! S- sorry Yuka-chan, I just was worried about Kishinuma-kun." Ayumi said as she wiped her tears, trying to calm down.

Yuka smiled brightly and crossed her arms behind her back, staring at Ayumi. "It's just you and me onee-chan~, let's have a makeover!"

Ayumi sat down at the white couch and Yuka took a seat by her and continued to have that warm smile on her face. Yuka brought out a white clear box that contained makeup and hair ties and ribbons and bows. She slowly opened up the box and took out a white bow and she inched towards Ayumi with the accessory in her small hand.

"Can I put this around your pigtail?" Yuka asked cutely, cocking her head to the side like a confused puppy.

"Mhm! Sure you can." Ayumi smiled as Yuka tied the white bow around her pigtail and tied the other bow around the other pigtail.

"We want to make you look good for Yoshiki-onii-chan!" Yuka said joyfully as she pulled out some mascara.

Startled from Yuka's abrupt words, she jumped back and glared at Yuka with a bright blush on her face. "W-..What?! What do you mean for Kishinuma-kun? Wait why do you have makeup?"

"Naomi-chan wears lots of makeup if you didn't know. She's such a tomboy and she _looks _like a boy too, so she has to wear mascara and lipstick, as well as slight eye shadow to look to look more feminine. She let Yuka borrow her makeup!"

"I- I see... I always wondered why her eyelids looked so sparkly.. I thought she was a vampire and her eyelids glow." Ayumi said jokingly with a giggle afterword which was followed by Yuka's cute high pitched giggle.

"Hmm..." Yuka mumbled as she raised the mascara brush and inched it closer to Ayumi's big bright blue eyes. "Your eyelashes are already so long onee-chan! You're already so pretty."

Ayumi blushed at Yuka's compliment towards her and she shook her head, of course denying it. "I'm far from pretty. Hell.. I am not attractive at all. My breasts aren't even that big and I'm so short I look like I'm 5."

"Oh- what size cup are ya?" Yuka asked innocently with a shine in her eyes.

"I was an A-Cup, now I am a B, I could fit a C, but barely." Ayumi sighed as she spoke.

"Ayumi, I think you're pretty just the way you are. You're super smart, you're a natural beauty and you have something Naomi-chan doesn't."

Ayumi blinked, staring at Yuka wondering what it was.

"Silly.." Yuka said as she put the mascara and makeup away. "You have Yoshiki-Onii-chan."

"Yoshiki-.."


End file.
